Correspondance
by Frasyl
Summary: Milo écrit une lettre... Shonen-ai


_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_Note : OS écrit en réponse à un défi sur thème : Milo et un nouveau lit_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>« Sanctuaire le 2108/2010_

_Bonjour,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je te pose cette même question depuis plus d'un mois, chaque semaine, comme je te l'ais promis et pourtant une fois encore, je désespère d'avoir une réponse… Oh bien sûr, tu me l'as dit, je t'entends encore : « Là où je vais, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire, mais écris-moi toi ! Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles, dis-moi ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire pendant mon absence, si tout le monde va bien, enfin tout, quoi… »_

_Je me rappelle t'avoir répondu que les lettres et moi… Mais tu m'as quand même arraché cette promesse, avec ton étrange sourire et tes yeux qui me regardaient déjà surs de leur victoire. Tes yeux si… purs._

_Alors me revoilà devant cette page blanche que je commence à noircir pour tenir cette satanée promesse. Quelque part, c'est très injuste : c'est toi qui pars et moi qui me retrouve à écrire. Enfin une promesse est une promesse, même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir te raconter cette semaine. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici. Enfin rien d'inhabituelle quoi, entraînement le matin, réunion des chevaliers d'or une fois par semaine avec les différentes missions assignées à chacun, les différents tours de garde. Bref la routine quoi. Enfin presque puisque tu manques à l'appel. Ça fait tout drôle de voir ta place vide et même si ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de nous n'assiste pas à une réunion, toi, tu as toujours été là… du moins en même temps que moi. Ca me fait un vide quoi…_

_Au moins la semaine dernière, j'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis d'ailleurs presque sûr que ça t'a à peine surpris. Allez, avoues-moi : mon royal glaçon fondant devant le soleil divin. Je parie qu'il a bien longtemps que tu l'avais deviné toi. Parce que toi, tu sembles toujours tout savoir à l'avance, avec ce calme et cette sérénité qui me font tant défaut. Toi, tu sais…_

_Enfin, je suis heureux pour Camus, il en est presque devenu aimable, encore que je n'ai pas à me plaindre sur ce point là, je suis un des rares à qui il a toujours accordé son amitié. D'ailleurs sans lui, bien des fois, je me serais tiré de cet endroit bien avant d'avoir seulement obtenu mon statut de chevalier d'or. C'est vrai quoi, c'était quand même pas humain tout ça ! Mais bon, on n'est plus vraiment des humains ordinaires non plus, tu me dirais. _

_Tout ça pour te dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble nos deux tourtereaux et ils sont si mignons ! Oh bien sûr, ils ne s'affichent pas, tu connais Camus et je ne crois pas que ce soit non plus le genre de Shaka, mais tout de même… Il y a comme un peu de magie quand ils passent me voir tous les deux, un petit rien dans le regard de mon glaçon qui est si différent de ce qu'il réserve d'habitude aux autres, moi mis à part. Mais si pour moi, ces regards sont parfois moqueurs ou gentils, pour Shaka ils sont si tendres que ça me donnerais presque envie de tenter ma chance, moi aussi. Enfin pas tout de suite hein, mais peut-être un jour… qui sait…_

_Mais non, je raconte des bêtises. Toi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas fait pour une seule personne hein ? Toi, tu me dis toujours de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, comme je le sens ! Ce que je n'ais jamais compris, c'est pourquoi tes yeux prenaient alors un air si triste… J'y ai réfléchi, pourtant, mais tu sais bien que moi, la réflexion… ben, c'est un peu comme ces lettres, c'est pas mon fort. _

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus quoi te raconter maintenant. Ah si, j'ai fait un changement dans mon appartement : j'ai acheté un nouveau lit !_

_Tu n'y crois pas hein ? Et pourtant c'est vrai. Il m'a été livré cet après-midi alors je finirais cette lettre demain pour te dire s'il est confortable ou non. Tu te demandes pourquoi et comment ? T'inquiètes, je te raconte tout. En fait c'est la faute à Camus. Je t'explique en détail, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle bibliothèque, tu sais pour ranger la tonne de bouquin qu'il lit, mais comme tu le sais aussi, aller en ville n'est pas la tasse de thé de Shaka. Pas que ça le gêne mais comme il dit « on me regarde toujours en croyant que je suis aveugle, du coup ça m'énerve tout ce monde qui me lance des regards de pitié alors que je vois bien mieux qu'eux ! ». Du coup, mon glaçon est venu me chercher pour l'accompagner et l'aider à choisir, quoique là je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi, vu qu'en général, il ne se fie pas du tout à mon avis, il prend même tout le contraire ! Bref, je ne voulais pas le décevoir donc j'ai été avec lui. Et une fois dans le magasin, après avoir choisi sa nouvelle bibliothèque, le voilà qui me sort « tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour te choisir un nouveau canapé, le tien est vraiment au bord de la rupture, un peu comme une bonne partie de ton mobilier. Tu dois être le seul chevalier d'or, à part peut-être Angelo, et encore je crois qu'il a changé de lit récemment, à ne pas avoir racheté de meubles ! » J'allais lui répliquer que mes meubles étaient encore très bien et puis, j'ai eu un flash. Ou plutôt deux petits flash pour être exact._

_Tu te rappelles l'hiver dernier quand j'avais attrapé cette mauvaise grippe ? On devait faire équipe ensemble pour la garde cette nuit-là et Shion m'avait fait remplacer à la dernière minute après avoir découvert mon état en débarquant à l'improviste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je suis jamais arrivé à gober son histoire d'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment il a su… enfin bref, du coup après ta garde tu m'avais rendu visite m'apportant une bonne soupe en me faisant une leçon pour que je la boive, ça te revient ? C'est vrai que j'étais à moitié comateux dans mon canapé, mais je me suis rappelé d'un truc que tu avais dit en me forçant à me coucher bien au chaud dans mon lit, enfin mes souvenirs sont peut-être flous mais ce devait être un truc du genre : « Tu devrais changer de lit, le tien résistera pas si un jour tu te décides à y amener quelqu'un… ». Et puis un autre flash, toi te pelotonnant confortablement dans mon canapé un autre jour où tu m'avais rendu visite, me disant : « j'adore ton vieux divan ! Il est bien plus confortable que le mien. »_

_Du coup, j'ai répondu à Camus : « Pas un canapé, mais un lit je veux bien ». Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! C'est vrai qu'il pas très expressif, mais pour qui le connait bien comme moi, je te jure que ça valait le coup d'œil. Je lui aurais annoncé mon mariage que ça lui aurait fait le même effet ! Et nous voilà tous les deux à tester, regarder, comparer les dizaines, que dis-je les centaines de lits que le magasin avait à nous proposer… et après tu me demandes pourquoi je préfère le net ! C'est bien plus simple, je te jure ! Enfin, j'ai fini par trouver, il est… non je ne te dis rien, tu viendras voir par toi-même quand tu rentreras, d'accord ? Comme ça tu seras le premier à le voir et je veux que ce soit toi. Enfin presque, parce que Camus qui m'a aidé à le choisir, et bien sur Shaka l'ont vu aussi, mais eux c'est pas pareil, tu comprends ? Eux c'est ma famille maintenant. _

_Encore une bêtise hein ? Tous mes pairs sont ma famille, bien sûr et toi tu en fais également partie. Mais Camus, c'est un peu comme mon grand frère, tu le sais bien d'ailleurs, il vient ranger chez moi, fait mes courses, ma lessive enfin tout ce que je ne pense pas à faire quoi et Shaka fait tout naturellement de même depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est marrant d'ailleurs parce que je sens lequel des deux est venu : Camus, c'est rangé, impeccable et il règne une atmosphère aussi calme que sur la glace de sa chère Sibérie, Shaka tout au contraire, tout aussi impec mais c'est chaud et ensoleillé avec un doux parfum fleuri qui flotte dans l'air. L'idéal en fait c'est quand ils viennent ensemble, parce qu'ils sont si complémentaires l'un de l'autre._

_Et puis, dans ma famille il y a toi. Toi, que je connaissais quasiment pas avant notre retour de là-bas. Jusqu'à ce jour où tu es venu t'asseoir à mes côtés sur la plage, que tu m'as entouré de ton bras et que tu m'as parlé de l'avenir… Je n'y croyais plus moi, tout ça pour que tout le monde ressuscite, toutes ces souffrances pour que tout recommence et qu'on se batte à nouveau ? Non, je ne voulais pas… et toi, tu m'as raconté la vie, l'espoir… Tu as réchauffé mon cœur qui était glacé d'horreur, tu m'as écouté aussi… souvent et beaucoup, et toujours avec ton sourire doux et tes yeux si beaux… Tu me manques tu sais, reviens vite car tu nous manques à tous._

_Tout ça pour te dire que je veux que toi, tu sois le premier à voir ce changement dans ma vie. Parce que peut-être qu'un jour j'oserai enfin me lier avec quelqu'un et que ce jour-là, oui ce jour-là, je ferrai venir cette personne-là dans ma chambre. Et peut-être même que j'ai déjà trouvé cette personne mais que je la respecte bien trop pour seulement oser lui faire part de ce que je ressens. Parce que vois-tu, cette personne-là, elle tellement parfaite à mes yeux que j'aurais trop peur de lui faire peur de lui faire du tort. Tu me connais, hein ? Tu sais comme je peux être impulsif parfois alors, toi, je suis sûr que tu me comprends._

_Oh, excuses-moi je reviens, le grand Pope m'appelle !_

_Je vais être obligé de te laisser car je dois partir en mission tout de suite, tant pis je te dirais la prochaine fois si mon nouveau lit est confortable. _

_Oh, une dernière chose, si tu devais rentrer avant moi, tu sais comment c'est avec les missions imprévues hein ? Des fois, ça peut durer longtemps. J'ai une confession à te faire, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de ton temple. J'ai essayé, mais aller dans ton temple vide, ça me foutait trop le bourdon, alors j'ai demandé à Shaka de le faire à ma place. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop… je sais que c'est pas bien, mais vraiment, me retrouver chez toi sans toi, je pouvais pas..._

_Et si tu n'es toujours pas revenu à mon retour et bien à ma prochaine lettre. En attendant prends soin de toi et reviens __moi__ nous en forme._

_Au revoir et à bientôt._

_Ton ami_

_Milo. »_

Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion écrivit rapidement l'adresse du destinataire sur l'enveloppe et y glissa sa lettre. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de la fermer mais, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de relire. Tant pis.

Il la déposa dans la boite qui serait elle-même relevé par les employés du Sanctuaire qui se chargeaient de timbrer et de faire expédier les différents courriers. En général, il préférait la déposer lui-même à la poste du village, mais là le temps lui manquait.

Ooo000ooO

**Quinze jours plus tard**

La nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire. Le chevalier d'or entra dans le temple qu'il croyait vide, le Grand Pope lui ayant confirmé que Milo ne rentrerait que très certainement demain matin au plus tôt. Les appartements n'étant jamais fermés à clés, ce qui eut été bien inutile d'ailleurs pour empêcher un chevalier d'entrer même avec une porte close. Et puis, les temples des chevaliers d'or n'étaient accessibles qu'un un tout petit nombre des nombreuses personnes vivant sur le Domaine Sacré.

Un bruit le surprit alors qu'il avançait dans le salon :

- Oh c'est toi !  
>- Camus ! Désolé, j'ignorais que tu étais là, répondit le chevalier un peu gêné de n'avoir pas pris la précaution avant de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un.- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir au Sanctuaire ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne faisais que ramener quelques affaires à Milo… tu sais comment il est, il avait tout laissé traîner en partant. Fais comme chez toi !- Je voulais juste… enfin… bredouilla le visiteur. Tu veilles vraiment bien sur lui Camus, je me demande ce qu'il deviendrait sans toi, dit le chevalier en déviant la conversation vers un sujet plus sûr.- Sur bien des points, Milo est encore un enfant tu sais, expliqua le Verseau avec un léger sourire. Ou peut-être que je veux seulement m'en convaincre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne me voler cette place…<br>- Tu sais Camus, quoiqu'il se passe dans l'avenir de Milo, personne ne volera la place que tu occupes dans son cœur parce qu'elle est unique. Et même si quelqu'un d'autre entrait son cœur, ce serait sans doute une autre place qu'il ou elle prendrait, mais sûrement pas la tienne.  
>- Merci, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, tu sais, dit le Verseau avant de sortir, ajoutant sur e seuil de la porte. J'y vais, Shaka m'attend, tu passeras nous voir ? Ça lui fera plaisir.<br>- Bien sûr, dès demain ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux…

Camus sourit sans répondre avant de refermer la porte, laissant le chevalier d'or seul.

Ce dernier soupira, il aurait dû y penser ! Camus veillait tant sur Milo. Enfin, après tout il avait quand même reçu une invitation à venir, alors autant voir ce fameux lit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, repensant à la dernière lettre du Scorpion… Il voulait qu'il soit le premier.

Il pénétra dans la chambre en retenant son souffle, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'elle était vide. Pourtant une étrange émotion le gagnait alors qu'il regardait le nouveau lit de Milo. Un grand lit, assurément par rapport à l'ancien qu'il possédait et qui faisait à peine deux places. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait avoué un jour le tenir de son maître et qu'il ne se rappelait pas que ce dernier l'eut changé un jour. Le nouveau, lui, laissait une large place à cette fameuse personne que le Scorpion semblait déjà avoir choisie, s'il en croyait sa dernière lettre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser furtivement qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être cette personne. Il vint doucement effleurer la literie, ne résistant pas à l'envie de tester la souplesse du matelas. Une légère odeur fleurie flottait dans la chambre et il reconnut cette odeur. Il y avait la même chez lui. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'égarer doucement vers ses espoirs les plus secrets. Il était fatigué par son long séjour et le trajet de retour, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'endormit dans le tout nouveau lit du Scorpion. Lit que même le propriétaire n'avait même pas encore testé.

Un bruit le tira de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il eut un instant d'égarement, ne reconnaissant pas le décor familier de sa chambre avant que la mémoire lui revienne en même temps qu'un juron suivi d'une exclamation de joie poussée par une voix qu'il connaissait très bien :

- Ah, je savais bien que mon Camus n'allait pas me laisser sans café !

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre comme pour confirmer ce qu'il supposait déjà, le jour se levait et le gardien du huitième temple était de retour chez lui !

Par Athéna, il s'était endormi sur le lit de Milo et n'avait pas pu quitter les lieux avant son retour ! Son premier réflexe fut de faire disparaître toute trace de son cosmos, avec un peu de chance Milo serait trop fatigué pour remarquer qu'il était si proche de lui. Puis il chercha un moyen rapide et sûr de quitter les lieux sans avoir recours à son cosmos. La fenêtre ? Non. Milo se douterait de quelque chose s'il la trouvait ouverte. Il devait quitter l'appartement par la porte sans révéler sa présence. Il fit rapidement disparaître les traces de son passage sur le lit et ouvrit doucement la porte donnant sur le couloir desservant les pièces annexes de l'appartement. Deux autres portes, une chambre annexe et la salle de bain. Il devait rapidement trouver la bonne et y rester dissimulé jusqu'à ce que Milo se couche en priant pour qu'il ne décide pas de visiter toutes les pièces avant d'essayer son nouveau lit.

Il tendit l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre bruit, mais pour l'instant il n'en percevait aucun, enfin presque. En écoutant plus attentivement il, il perçut un bruissement léger… comme une pointe glissant régulièrement sur une feuille. Il écrivait ! Milo était en train d'écrie. Mais à qui ? Le cœur du chevalier se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pas à lui cette fois, il devait forcément savoir qu'il était revenu… perdu un instant dans cette triste pensée, il en perdit presque son objectif mais celui-ci revint en force lorsqu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Alors il fonça sur la première porte, priant que ce ne soit pas la salle de bain.

Mais cette fois la chance fut avec lui, c'était bien la deuxième chambre, il y avait peu de chance que Milo y vienne maintenant. Il se laissa glisser à terre, contre la porte juste à temps pour entendre l'autre porte s'ouvrir. Des bruits d'eaux lui parvinrent ensuite rapidement. Puis la voix du Scorpion s'élevant chantant une chanson qu'il reconnut aisément pour l'avoir plusieurs fois écoutée avec lui : une chanson d'un groupe anglais, se rappelait-il, elle s'appelait « Let it be ». La première fois que Milo la lui avait faite écoutée, il l'avait trouvée jolie. Aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait horriblement mal car il lui avait dit aussi en la lui faisant découvrir que cette chanson serait celle qu'il mettrait pour séduire un jour l'élu(e) de son cœur. Ils en avaient ri à ce moment… mais là, ses yeux s'embrumèrent malgré lui.

Il se força à se reprendre et à se relever. Milo prenait sa douche, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de fuir son temple. Après, il pourrait pleurer tout son soul. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le couloir, passant rapidement la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et arriva dans le salon. Il s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce, son sac était jeté dans le canapé, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes traînaient ça et là, du café coulait dans la cafetière… ça lui arracha un sourire triste, Milo était de retour. Il fit un pas vers la porte quand son regard fut attiré par la table où se trouvait une lettre entamée. Il hésita. L'envie et la peur de savoir se bousculèrent un instant dans son esprit…

Ooo000ooO

Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion éteignit le jet d'eau chaude bienfaisant et sorti de la douche, enfila un peignoir et sécha sommairement sa longue chevelure. Il continuait à chanter, heureux. Cette mission lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux et il mettrait bientôt son projet à exécution. Il prit la direction de la pièce à vivre en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps de déposer la lettre sous sa porte avant qu'il ne se lève. Il était heureux, bientôt… :

- Mu ?

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier leva lentement les yeux vers le gardien du huitième temple. Il tenait dans sa main la lettre que ce dernier avait écrite avant d'aller prendre sa douche et ses yeux… Oh par Athéna, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues :

- Mu non ! Ne pleure pas, hurla le Scorpion en se précipitant sur lui. Ne pleure pas… répéta-t-il en lui arrachant le bloc et en le jetant à terre et en le prenant maladroitement dans ses bras :  
>- Oublies, je ne changerai rien, je resterai comme avant, on restera exactement comme avant, mais je t'en supplie, ne pleures plus…<p>

Milo caressait la longue chevelure mauve, serrant contre lui celui qu'il croyait avoir blessé par ces mots jetés à la hâte sur ce papier. Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait jamais voulu ça… il voulait juste… :

- Milo…  
>- Je suis désolé Mu…<p>

D'un geste ferme, ce dernier se dégagea et regarda de nouveau le chevalier du Scorpion :

- Milo, cette lettre…  
>- Oublies-là, le coupa le Scorpion.<p>

Mu mit sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de le couper à nouveau et d'un geste, fit léviter le bloc jusqu'à lui. Milo tenta bien de se débattre mais le Bélier lui lança un regard sévère, le genre de regard qu'il lançait à son apprenti quand ce dernier ne comprenait pas et qui le fit taire :

- Je veux juste que tu me confirmes une chose, une seule Milo, dit Mu très calmement, son flot de larme s'étant finalement tari dans le bras du Scorpion en comprenant que celui-ci s'était mépris sur leur raison. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête donnant son accord et Mu le libéra :

- Cette lettre m'est bien destinée non ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un regard beaucoup plus doux fixait maintenant le Scorpion.  
>- Oui…<br>- Alors je veux t'entendre me la lire, dit-il en lui tendant le bloc.

Milo lui jeta un regard étonné et rencontra un doux sourire. Un doute le saisit. S'était-il trompé ? Tremblant, il prit le bloc et commença sa lecture :

_« Sanctuaire le 06 septembre 2010_

_Bonjour,_

_Je sais que tu es revenu. J'ai senti enfin ton cosmos en revenant ce matin… Le jour se lève à peine et ça fait près de quinze jours que je n'ais pas écrit. Tu le sais, j'étais en mission loin d'ici. Ce qui est la raison de mon silence comme tu dois t'en douter. Alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de te parler de cette personne, tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. Tu vois ? Alors voilà, je voudrais demander à cette personne de devenir la Personne, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire hein ?_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment très clair mais en fait, je voudrais juste savoir si toi Mu du Bélier, tu voulais bien être cette personne-là pour moi. Car vois-tu, moi, je le voudrais vraiment beaucoup… »_

- Oui Milo du Scorpion, je veux bien être cette personne pour toi, mais uniquement si toi tu le deviens aussi pour moi !  
>- Mu… répondit ce dernier en relevant enfin les yeux pour tomber dans des yeux emplis de mille étoiles.<p>

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, encore tout étourdis mais profondément heureux.

Ils oublièrent tout. Le café qui avait fini de couler, le jour qui s'était enfin levé, l'entraînement qui allait débuter, la visite que Mu avait promise à Camus, tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, rattrapé ce temps perdu en incompréhension et en tergiversation. Et ils avaient un lit tout neuf à tester tous les deux et de toutes les manières possibles. Ce qu'ils firent sans plus tarder. Le reste, les questions qu'ils se posaient encore sur par exemple la présence de Mu dans son appartement ou encore pourquoi le Grand Pope avait insisté auprès de son disciple pour qu'il se rende à Jamir pendant si longtemps… Tout cela, ils auraient toute leur vie pour y répondre.

Fin


End file.
